


Drabble July

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Series: Short Story Collections [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: A collection for @aosficnet's true drabble challenge.





	1. "We can't keep this up forever" (FitzSimmons)

“We can’t keep this up forever, Jemma. Just a week ago, we had to face imaginations of our old demons. Now we are about to create new real ones. How much more are we supposed to deal with until we can finally rest somewhere safe?”

Jemma pauses in her work and looks up at Fitz, feeling a hint of guilt. In her mind she hears the echo of her own words from just a few days ago.

_Let’s go somewhere safe, Fitz. Let’s find a home and heal together._

But …

“They need us,” she says softly.

Fitz scoffs. “Yeah. I know. They always need us.” His voice sounds bitter.

Jemma frowns. “What are you suggesting? That we leave and let them figure it out by themselves? That would be selfish.”

Fitz sighs, running a restless hand through his hair. “I know. But … I’m _tired_ , Jemma,” he murmurs. “This is just another mess and … and if I have to see you being in the line of danger because of it – I _can’t.”_

Jemma’s stomach clenches painfully. She gets Fitz’s fear. It’s reverberating in her own heart. The fear of losing each other. Again.

“Hey,” She closes the gap between them, laying a hand on Fitz’s cheek. “Just let us finish this one last thing, alright? And after, we do what we planned. Leave and find a home for us. For the future.” _For our family …_

Fitz looks at her like he wants to believe her words. But there’s a dark cloud of doubt in his eyes. “I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I’ll be alright. We’ll be alright. And we are going to stay together this time. Always.”

Fitz nods. “Always,” he echoes. He kisses her then. Desperately. Like he’s searching for reassurance. She kisses him back just as desperately.


	2. "Isn't this amazing?" (FitzHunter)

Hunter flops on the couch beside Fitz with a sigh. “Isn’t this amazing? It’s Sunday. We have beer. And there’s a soccer game on tonight.”  
  
Fitz smiles. “Bet you’re perfectly happy now.”  
  
Hunter shakes his head, pouting playfully. “Actually no. There’s one thing missing.”  
  
“What's it?”  
  
“A gorgeous grumpy Scot snogging me senseless.”  
  
Fitz laughs. “You’re an idiot.”  
  
“But you love me.”  
  
“Yeah. I do.” He leans over, kissing Hunter who makes a happy noise and kisses him back fiercely.  
  
When they part, out of breath, Hunter smirks and says, “Now this is what I call heaven on earth, love.”


	3. "Is that my shirt?" (FitzSimmons)

When Fitz comes back into their shared flat with two pizza cartons, he discovers Jemma sitting on his bed surrounded by heaps of papers and books. She’s staring at one of her note sheets, her nose scrunched up in concentration. Fitz’s jaw drops when he notices she’s wearing something very familiar over her light top. “Uh. Jemma, is that my shirt?”

Jemma perks up, feeling a hint of guilt. She blushes. “Um. Yes. I … I got a bit cold and it was laying on the bed. Hope you don’t mind.”

It’s not the first time.

Fitz’s shirts feel and smell nice. So do his jumpers. And his socks. He didn’t really notice before.

She blushes a bit more.

Fitz blinks and then smiles timidly. “You, uh, look good in it.” It’s his turn to blush.

“Oh. Thank you,” Jemma says surprised.

“You can … Just take what you need. A shirt. Or a jumper. I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

Fitz scratches the back of his head and smiles carefully. “Well. We are friends. Friends share, right?”

Jemma beams at him. “Right.”

There’s a moment of comfortable silence between them.

Eventually Fitz clears his throat and grins. “Pizza?”

“Pizza,” Jemma agrees. “I’m starving.”


	4. "There was never an us" - (FitzSimmons)

Jemma wishes this would be a nightmare. She wishes she would wake up. The dream would haunt her. But she would be safe. And Fitz wouldn’t look at her like this, so cold and indifferent.

Her heart hurts enough for both of them. 

Jemma looks from Fitz’s hard eyes into the dark barrel of the gun he’s pointing at her and shakes her head. “What happened to us, Fitz?”

“There was never an us,” Fitz - _The Doctor_ \- snarls. “You mean nothing to me. I want to hear you say it. Say it!”

“Never,” Jemma whispers and closes her eyes. 

_Never._


	5. "You need to leave" (FitzHunter)

“You need to leave.”

“Fitz …”

“No. Seriously. Leave.” Fitz wants to scream. He wants to punch the wall. He wants many things. What he doesn’t want, is to be himself right now. 

He stares at the glass shards covering the floor. It’s the second time he dropped a glass today.

Hunter’s still there.

Why? He should be offended. He should realize this isn’t going to work. They don’t work.

Why should Hunter want to be with a broken shell of a man who isn’t able to tie his shoelaces or button his shirts or hold a bloody glass.

And it’s alright. Fitz’s almost waiting for Hunter’s apologizing words of goodbye. It’s alright.

If he’s alone, he can’t destroy things.

He buries his face in his hands. Hunter sits on the bed beside him, laying a hand on Fitz’s knee.

“Why?” Fitz asks hoarsely. “Why don’t you just leave?”

“Because I love you,” Hunter says. “I won’t ever leave you.”

“But … I’m useless.”

“No, you aren’t. You’re _hurt_. You’re recovering. And it’s bloody hard, I know. But I’m here. And I’ll stay.”

Fitz starts crying then. Emotions spill over easily these days. Hunter holds him. He’s there. And it means everything.


	6. "Stop hogging the blankets" (Huntingbird)

Bobbi wakes up because her toes are freezing.

She shivers in the sharp winter air and groans.

God. This undercover mission is no fun. They have to sleep in a shabby motel in a godforsaken snow desert. They don’t know when they can go home. And at the moment, the blanket is being pulled off Bobbi’s body. 

She rolls her eyes and reaches out to pull it back.

“Hunter! Stop hogging the blankets.”

Hunter holds on to the blanket, chuckling sleepily. “You could just come closer, love,” he murmurs, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bobbi sighs. But her heart warms up a little. “You’re an idiot,” she says, snuggling against Hunter’s chest. She has to admit he’s heavenly warm and she presses her toes against his leg. They prickle pleasantly at the contact.

Hunter makes an affirmative noise and wraps an arm around her before he falls back asleep. He starts snoring.

Bobbi smiles and closes her eyes, resting her hand on Hunter’s hip. Sometimes, just sometimes, she vaguely asks herself if they could ever try to be more than this again. She’s thinking about it right now.

But the thought fades as she’s pulled back into the peaceful embrace of sleep.


	7. "Are you jealous?" (FitzSimmons)

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Fitz grumbles, flopping on the bed beside Jemma. “I can’t believe you want to spend an entire evening with _Milton_. Of all people it had to be ‘Hey-want-to-see-my-biceps-Milton.”

“Oh Fitz. Calm down. It’s just dinner,” Jemma murmurs, turning the page of her book, “And you don’t get to complain. You went out with look-at-my-pretty-posh-new-dress- _Susan_.”

Fitz snorts. He starts to fumble with the buttons of his cardigan. “That was only one time. But … Milton is the absolute worst, Jemma!” He grimaces.

Jemma chuckles. She looks at him and tilts her head. “Fitz, are you jealous?”

Fitz makes a choked noise. His mouth opens and closes a few times. He looks like a goldfish. An adorable one. He blushes a faint strawberry-red. “What? No. It’s … It’s entirely your decision who you want to spend your time with. But …” He stops.

“But?” Jemma presses.

Fitz avoids her gaze and swallows.

It’s too silent.

Jemma almost wishes he would say something.

But Fitz just sighs and gets up, gesturing vaguely towards the door.

“I ... I forgot something in the lab. Um. Have fun tonight,” he murmurs, leaving the room.

Jemma looks after him, feeling something like regret.


	8. "Are you upset with me?" (FitzSimmons)

“Are you upset with me?”

“Oh God, Fitz. Of course not.”

“But I dropped you. And now you’re hurt.”

“Just a tiny bit,” Jemma says, grimacing when she gets up from the floor, looking at her dirty hands. Suddenly, she starts laughing and can’t stop. She bends over, holding her stomach and gasping helplessly.

Fitz stares at her. “Is it that funny that I can’t properly carry my wife over the threshold?” He asks sullenly.

Jemma giggles. “Oh Fitz, just imagine what we had to look like … You stumbling while carrying me, tripping over that stupid yellow gumboot – who even left it there! - and us falling and me squealing!” She continues laughing.

Despite his disappointment over how wrong this romantic thing turned out, Fitz has to grin. He rubs his aching elbow and shakes his head. “We’re still cursed, Jems. We almost died again. This time because of a bloody gumboot.”

Jemma wipes the tears from her face and nods. “We survived too much to die like this though.”

“Hm. I really wanted to carry you into our cottage, instead of throwing you,” Fitz sighs.

Jemma’s lips twitch. “I’ll give you another try. After we got rid of the gumboot.”


	9. "You're teasing me again" (Scis & Spies)

Hunter loves to make compliments. And he loves to see the reactions of his partners to them. The little blush that appears on their faces or the twitch of a smile coming right before a pleased chuckle.

He’s laying on the bed beside Fitz, watching his boyfriend reading some science book like it was Harry Potter (Hunter devoured all parts when he was on the most boring mission of his life, somewhere in the desert). In the sunlight falling into the room, Fitz’s eyes are sparkling blue. Hunter feels like he could stare into them forever. He decides he hasn’t made a compliment about them for too long. “Are you trying to kill me with these eyes, love? They should be illegal. Especially when they are blue like the cloudless sky. I think I found heaven …”

Fitz looks up from the book and his brows furrow. “You’re teasing me again,” he grumbles.

Hunter frowns. “What? No. I’m not. Your eyes are beautiful. _You_ are beautiful.”

Fitz’s brows furrow even more. “Sure I am,” he mumbles and turns around, burying his face in the pillow.

Hunter blinks. Oh no. This is an urgent case of Fitz not appreciating himself enough and getting insecure. It happens from time to time. Fortunately, Hunter knows what to do.

“Bobbi! Jemma!” He calls.

The girls come into the room, holding hands. “What’s …” Bobbi starts, then she sees Fitz. “Oh.”

Jemma flops on the bed beside Fitz, running a hand through his hair. She looks at Hunter accusingly. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I made a compliment, but he said I’m just teasing him. Please tell him that he really has the most stunning eyes and is beautiful.”

“He’s right,” Jemma tells Fitz.

Fitz sighs and finally raises his head to look at them. To Hunter’s relief, he looks rather embarrassed than sad. “Sorry, but I’m in one room with the three world’s most gorgeous people. And I’m not much to look at,” he says, shrugging.

“Are you kidding me?” Bobbi asks. “Have you looked into a mirror lately? You have the most perfect bum and Hunter is absolutely right about your eyes. Also your hands … I could make this an essay. Should I?”

Fitz chuckles. “No thanks. Um. Thank you all for being nice. Thank you for the compliment, Hunter.”

“Let me make some more about your lips,” Hunter suggests, leaning over to kiss Fitz.


	10. "I came to say goodbye" (Quakerider)

“I came to say goodbye.”

Robbie stops working, hands resting on smooth car paint. Sweat glistens on his forehead. There’s a dark smudge of oil right under his eye. He frowns. “Already?”

Daisy hesitates. She feels regret. The few days they’d shared, they were good.

They sat on the couch, watching crap tv and eating popcorn.

There were some kisses too. She liked that. It feels like they could work. It’s a good thing.

But that’s the point.

Good things always leave. It’s better to not get attached.

“The team needs me,” Daisy murmurs, turning around. “See you later.” That’s a lie. Because she never knows if there will be _later_. It’s what sucks about being an agent.

“Wait,” Robbie says.

Daisy freezes. It feels like something inside her was waiting for this word.

“Stay. Just … A little while longer.” Robbie’s voice sounds husky. Maybe he thinks about loneliness too.

Daisy sighs. She goes back to Robbie who opens his arms. She sinks into his embrace, smelling oil and ash. Robbie presses a kiss on the top of her head. Daisy closes her eyes.

She’s stealing moments from SHIELD. But it’s not going to cover what they took from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the post: [>true drabble challenge](https://aosficnet2.tumblr.com/post/185965137144/hello-aos-fans-were-excited-to-announce-julys<br)  
> You can always send me a ship and a drabble prompt, also on anon :)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
